leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-26571276-20150730062730
Shaco really isn't that overpowered, yes, he is annoying as all hell because of his blink when you least expect it; however he is pathetically squishy, his stealth has a long cd after appearing which means he is left quite literally wide open and visible. His shiv while it hurts is a one trick pony. Literally turn to face him and he loses quite a bit of his damage. His ult is semi reliable at best because not every Shaco player moves the clone. All you have to do is check the stats. His Boxes can be the end of a very unfortunate player if they happen to fall into an arsenal in a bush which is unlikely consideirng their cd. HE is pretty much unable to have more than 4 at any one time. Finally, his Q, W, and his R all have an obnoxiously bright orange clound screaming that he is there. He is slaughtered by burst mages such as Syndra, and virtually every other Assassin in history. fizz may have issues because he lacks the extreme 100-0 burst that LB, Kat, Akali, Zed, Talon, etc... have. On the mage note, a good Ori can literally just q,r,w, and he is blown away. Ahri can stun, q, and foxfire him to death. On top of that she has excellent kiting abilites with her q. On top of that he could NEVER hope to catch her if her ult is off CD. Even if it was, he would have hell to pay for her burst. Annie just drops a Tibbers on his head while her shield is up and he's screwed. Lux and Morgana either trap and blow him and everyone else around him to bits, or trap him, deal HUGE DoT, and put a virtually indestrucible shield up. Morg's black shield eats literally everything in his kit like candy and still leaves room for more. The only thing he can do is AA, which is punished by a high base damage q and its stupid ratio. He is a very fun champ to play because he plays mindgames with his opponents, but as several others mentioned here he has a hard time in team fights. He only does solo damage, lacks any reliable CC, and has long Cd's on his abilites. He is a balanced champion because he takes a HUGE amount of practice to get right, his kit revolves around confusing his opponents and then striking when their guard is down, only he has a large risk with a moderate reward because he needs team support in order to function. Sorry for the wall of text, I just see people hating on the clown 24/7 when he is a fun champ and is honestly nowhere near as bad as quite a few others. Kat has been nerfed numerous times and still gets pentakills with the same ease as stealing candy from a baby, LB can literally blow you and anyone with poor enough luck to face her and leave without a scratch, etc...